Membership
It is now possible to become a member on Wild Ones by paying 16 Treats a month. Members are able to buy weapons that cost Treats for coins, get members only Items, get 50% bonus experience and bonus coins from each match and buy unreleased weapons. Membership Benefits: Weapons: *Buy Shock Rifle (20 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Spider Bomb (20 shots for 14 Treats) *Buy Mega Ninja Stars (10 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Starfield (8 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Ninja Stars (10 shots for 810 coins) *Buy Baker's Dozen (8 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Cow (9 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Rubber Grenade (10 shots for 270 coins) *Buy Jumbo Missile(10 shots for 1080 coins) *Buy Baby Beehive (10 shots for 450 coins) *Buy Beehive (15 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Queen Beehive (5 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Drill Missile (10 shots for 720 coins) *Buy Anti-Grav Missile (10 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Grappling Hook (10 for 450 coins) *Buy Baby Nuke (5 shots for 500 coins) *Buy Gamma Beam (5 shots for 1800 coins) *Buy Gamma Ray (7 shots for 2000 coins) *Buy MIRV (10 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Mega MIRV Launcher (8 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Rubber Grenade MIRV (10 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Dynamite (10 shots for 630 coins) *Buy Rubber Grenade Trio (10 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Baby Globgun (10 shots for 450 coins) *Buy Goo Globgun (10 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Mega Globgun (6 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Baby Napalm (10 shots for 540 coins) *Buy Napalm (10 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Mega Napalm (5 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Tornado Grenade (6 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Anvil (10 shots for 1440 coins) *Buy Minigun (12 shots for 16 Treats) *Buy Chainsaw (50 shots for 66 Treats) *Buy Shotgun (50 shots for 600 coins) *Buy S'more Shot (30 shots for 8 Treats) *Buy Earthquake (6 shots for 20 Treats) *Buy AntiGrav Bubble (50 shots for 6 Treats) *Buy Trout (Only available in mystery weapon packs ranging from 33 to 66 Treats) *Buy Mallet (Only available in mystery weapon packs ranging from 33 to 66 Treats) *Buy Harpoon (25 shots for 33 Treats) *Buy Candy Mines (12 shots for 700 coins) *Buy Trick or Treat Bag (15 shots for 600 coins) *Buy Pumpkin Missile (15 shots for 600 coins) *Buy Candy Grenade (15 shots for 270 coins) *Buy Razor Apples (10 shots for 600 coins) *Buy Energy Shield (6 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Kamehameha Wave (3 shots for 8 Treats) *Buy Cranberry Missile (15 shots for 500 coins) *Buy Exploding Turkey (10 shots for 300 coins) *Buy Potato Missile (15 shots for 500 coins) Pets : *Buy Bat for 38 treats. *Buy Hamster for 1299 coins. *Get Dragon by collecting all Collection Raffle items. *Get Platypus by collecting all Collection Raffle items. Accessories: *'S.W.A.T Helmet for 10 coins (Head) - (-3% damage taken)' *'Body Armor for 10 coins (Top) - (-5% damage taken)' Collection Raffle: *Collect 8 different Accessories to get 40 Poison Cloud. *Collect 8 different Accessories to unlock the Platypus. *Collect 8 different Accessories to unlock the Dragon. Others: *+90% coins win in battles *+50% XP win in battles *Get rare gifts each 24 hours like 3 Mini Guns, 3 Gamma Stars and other rare items. Category:contents Category:Members